


Red (Japanese Translation)

by Wondy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, Colors, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Rescue
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondy/pseuds/Wondy
Summary: 【粗筋】クラグリンの人生のところどころには、いつも「赤い光」があった。どれも禍々しく、残酷で美しい。赤い灯りが燈る町で、彼は青い船乗りに出会う。その男もやはり「赤」を持っていた。その瞳と致命的な矢に──。
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta
Kudos: 1





	Red (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

> 対象: 成人向け  
> ペアリング: ヨンドゥ×クラグリン  
> 警告：レイプ*1、未成年者による売春行為*1、暴力*2への言及があります。  
> *1=詳細描写なし。*2=詳細描写あり。
> 
> ※物語冒頭に登場する「アバ」は、作者がいくつかの言語で父親を意味する言葉「Abba」から作った造語です。個人名ではなく、男女の性別を持たない「親」を意味する名詞（および人称代名詞）として使われており、クラグリンは母親「ママ」と、男女の性別を持たない親「アバ」に育てられたという設定になっています。
> 
> 翻訳するにあたり、作者[jackfish (Delphi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/jackfish)さんから許可をいただいています。  
> 原文はこちらからご覧になれます。  
> <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304359>

Red  
by jackfish (Delphi)  
翻訳 Wondy

クラグリンの腹は二日前に鳴るのをやめた。今は眠くて、アバの腕の中で微睡みつつも頭が痛く、重たく感じる。ママはブラスター銃を手にドアの前に座っている。彼女は常々、パイプから落ちてくるものより隣人たちを怖がりなさいと言っていた。子供たち全員にいき渡るように、アバが細かく刻んでくれたプロテインバーと塩タブレットがまだ残っているが、クラグリンはタイシーから、軍隊の悪い奴らがやって来て、おまえの腹を裂いて中身を齧るぞと聞かされていた。  
そのタイシーはクラグリンの残りのきょうだいと、いとこたちと一緒に後ろの方で眠っている。今はたとえ食べ物を探しに行くためであっても、誰も外に出てはいけないし、中に入れてもいけない。ママとアバとで、ドアと窓を板で塞ぎ、キーフがトイレの格子に金属板を打ちつけていた。灯りは点けない。静かにしていなければ。  
ほんの微かに、アバが鼻歌を歌っている。クラグリンにはアバが怯えているのがわかる。アバの抱き方も揺すり方もきつすぎて、何度も起こされているから。部屋の隅のバケツから立ち昇る悪臭とともに、アバの汗の臭いが感じ取れる。それがクラグリンを怯えさせる。

この前のときよりも酷い。この前は、治安官がやって来てドアを叩き、住民の家を取り壊しただけだった。治安官たちは住民らにここに住むな、ここは危険だ、どこか別の場所に移住するか、さもないと刑務所にでもブチ込むぞと言った。だが、他に行き場所がないというだけで、一族を刑務所送りにさせるわけにはいかない。  
それより前は、宇宙港でのことだ。そこでパイプから虫の一種が何匹も落ちて来た。大きくて凶暴な虫で、どこにでも入りこんでは、肉を噛んで喰い千切る。クラグリンの両足には、まだそのときの傷跡が残っている。  
アバはその虫も恐れはしなかった──エンダーレイが小指を失くしたときでさえ。肌が露出しないように持ち物全てを体にくくり付け、みんなの靴底に重い物を縛り付けたのもアバだった。ママが先に鈎爪をつけた棒をいくつか作り、みんなで上手にその生き物を串刺しにした。アバがそれの殻を剥いて焼いてみると、美味しいことがわかった。

今、クラグリンはアバの震えを感じることができる。アバは身を乗り出し、板で塞いだ窓にかぶせた布の端を注意深くめくり上げる。アバが小さな隙間に片目をつけたとき、クラグリンも頭を持ち上げて覗き見る。最初に見えたのは闇だけだ。送電線は何日も前に駄目になっていた。アバが息を飲むのが聞こえ、クラグリンは目をこらす。そして、見る。暗闇の中で低く蠢く灰色を。赤く、ぎらついた目を。  
クラグリンの腹が小便を催したときのように締めつけられる。  
「あいつら、何？」とクラグリンは囁く。  
アバが彼を引き寄せて宥め、布を下ろす。彼をぎゅっと抱きしめて言う。「天使たちだ」  
「その子にそんなことを言わないで」ママが舌を鳴らす。  
「怖がらせるよりはいい」とアバが言う。  
「よして」とママが返す。  
「ぼく、怖くない」とクラグリンは抗議する。  
「もちろんだ、ベイビー」アバはクラグリンの額にキスを落とし、再び彼を揺らしに戻る。「天使たちが私たちを見守ってくれている」

***

クラグリンが半ば成長した頃には、共にあるべき一族は既になく、従姉のエンダーレイが彼女と一緒に赤灯地区で暮らせるように、金を払ってクラグリンを密越境させてくれる。  
「きっと気に入る」と彼女は請け負う。  
クラグリンはもうエンダーレイより背が高かったが（少なくとも1インチは）、彼女は彼がまだ子供であるかのようにその手を引いて、見慣れぬトンネルとでこぼこの土手道とを下って行く。  
[[rb:赤灯 > せきとう]]地区はクラグリンが思い描いていたようなところではなかった。彼は売春やギャンブル、違法手術について全てを知るに十分な年齢だったが、行き交う人々をぽかんと見つめるしかできなかった。いざ辿り着いてみるまで、この場所が赤灯地区と呼ばれる[[rb:所以 > ゆえん]]は、地上から空が見られるからだと思い込んでいたのだ。街から空はまだ遥か遠くとも、いくらかの光が路上まで降りてきて、全てを赤く染めているのだろうと。  
今、クラグリンは馬鹿のように感じている。ここは落とし穴のようにビルの上にビルが見えるだけで、首を傾げて見上げても、そこには闇しかない。赤い灯りとは、扉の脇に固定されていたり、あるいは提灯式に屋台から吊るされていたりする電灯にすぎなかった。  
「キョロキョロしないで」とエンダーレイが笑って言う。「田舎者みたいよ」  
彼はそうだ。エンダーレイだって二年前まではそうだったじゃないか──とは、クラグリンは言わずにおく。  
エンダーレイが自分のガールフレンド、さらに友人二人と住んでいる部屋へと案内する。彼らはみんな年上で、クラグリンを可愛いと言って髪をクシャクシャに撫でる。クラグリンは馬鹿にされたように感じるが、大して気にしない。エンダーレイは大金を持っていて、クラグリンを外に連れ出すと、揚げパンと新しい服を一式買ってくれる。  
「あたしの奢りだよ」靴の値段にたじろぐ彼に、エンダーレイが言う。  
ここに連れて来てもらっただけでも、クラグリンは既にこれまでの人生で目にした以上の大金を彼女に借りている。  
最初の数日、エンダーレイはクラグリンを連れ歩く。クラグリンは路地に背を向けて、顔を真っ赤にしながら見張り役を演じる。彼女は具合が悪くなるまで彼に食べさせ、欲しがる物は何でも買ってやり、果物や青菜の入ったスパイシーな食べ物を試させる。群衆の中から相手を選ぶ方法を教える間も、クラグリンの肩に回された彼女の腕は温かくて柔らかい。彼女はどうやって相手に話しかければいいのかをクラグリンに練習させ、自分は相手役となり、頬を膨らませて変な声で話したり、偉ぶって歩いたりしながら彼を「可愛い子」だとか「ベイビードール」だとか「のっぽ君」だとか呼んだ。  
それは面白おかしい。実際に経験してみるまでは。それからは、もう面白くなくなる。

クラグリンが帰ってくると、彼女は「その内、慣れるよ」と言って、口から味が取れるように冷たいスチーミー（興奮剤入りの飲料）を買ってくれる。

クラグリンはそれに慣れる。

強盗に手を出すまでには一年ほど。最初の一件は単なる事故だ。客選びを誤り、妙なことになる。単に手荒なだけでなく、“妙なこと”にだ。クラグリンは野生の獣のように戦い、何もかもがあっという間に……そして突然の、壁に頭を叩きつける音。地面に崩れ落ちた客がぐったりと動かなくなる。  
大量の血が見える。  
本当のところ、クラグリンはガクガクに震えるばかりで、最初は逃げ出すこともできない。  
彼は客だった塊を蹴る。ブーツが肉を蹴る重い音しかしない。彼は蹴る、何度も何度も何度も。  
それから屈みこんで、その間抜けに打たれそうになった注射器を慎重に拾う。中身が何かわからずとも、薬瓶の中にあったものなら何でも売り物になる。一旦、手を出すと、彼は目につくポケット全てを漁り、最終的にクレジット・スティック二本とタブレットを見つける。間抜けのコートのボタンを引き千切る。価値がありそうに見えたからだ。その後で、死に背中を追われるかのように走り出す。

「うちに面倒事を持ちこまないで」その晩、クラグリンが稼ぎを出すと、エンダーレイは言った。「本気だよ、クラグリン。もし治安官に目をつけられたら、ここから出て行ってもらう」

クラグリンは慎重になる。常連客や、彼の住処に見当をつけられる地元民には手を出さないようにする。スラム街まで男漁りに来る上流階級の金持ち連中にも手出ししない。金持ちは大抵、小型のブラスター銃を持ち歩いているし、さもなければ、ボディガードを連れている。さらに賢明なことに、連中の殆どは何かをファックするために払ってもいい分の金しかクレジット・スティックに入れないものだ。  
クラグリンは副業のターゲットを[[rb:余所> よそ]]者に限った。余所者は簡単に見分けられるし、地理にも疎い。いつも通りの台詞で誘って、何ならもっといけないことでもと人目につかない路地裏に引き込み、相手が持ち金すべてを差し出すまで叩きのめす。

「これ、痛くないの？」腫れ上がって痣だらけのクラグリンの拳を指先で撫でて、エンダーレイが言う。  
この頃には、彼の両手は常にぐちゃぐちゃな有様だ。  
クラグリンは肩をすくめる。もう殆ど何も感じない。  
「平気さ」

***

ある日、クラグリンは赤いコートを着たクソ野郎にナイフを突き付ける。  
ところが、彼の思った通りにはいかない。  
ブーツで喉を踏まれ、左目の真下の肉に矢が食い込んだ状態で、仰向けに路上に転がされるはめに陥る。最初、クラグリンは頭を打ったせいで目に火花が散ったのかと思ったが、片目が痙攣するごとに何かが爆ぜているのだと気づく。  
もうどうにもできない。クラグリンは声を上げて笑う。  
楽しい笑いではなかったが、何かに笑ったのは随分と久しぶりだ。  
右目からケンタウリ人がニヤリとするのが見える。ギラリと光る歯。クラグリンの気管が潰れそうなほどの圧力をブーツにこめながら、ケンタウリ人は身を屈めて矢を掴む。その矢が捩じられると、クラグリンは叫び声を上げて咽び、同時に目の前が一瞬真っ白にさせられる。矢が引き抜かれても、楽にはならない。  
クラグリンはただ悲鳴を上げ続ける。しかし、気にかける者などいない。それがこの地区の、この路地裏の重要なポイントだった。  
「ボーイ、おめぇを離したら、俺は後悔するかな？」  
クラグリンは首を横に振る。頬へ流れ落ちる血とともに、燃えるような激痛が多少鈍くなる。彼は嘘をついた。喉元からブーツが外された次の瞬間には、別のナイフを手にして飛び出す。だが、遅すぎる。それに、まだ左目の視界がぼやけているせいで方向を見誤ってしまう。ケンタウリ人に捕まり、顔から壁に叩きつけられる。  
「悪かねぇ」とケンタウリ人は言う。今、声を上げて笑っているのはこの男の方だ。男はクラグリンの両手首を片手で一緒くたに掴んでから、頭突きを喰らわせてクラグリンの顔を煉瓦壁に強打させる。容赦のない一撃にクラグリンの鼻が潰れる。  
次に続くのは、簡素にして白熱した議論、つまりクラグリンがナイフを捨てるか（ケンタウリ人的にはこちらだ）──あるいは、ケンタウリ人のお粗末なイチモツを実際に切り落としてやるか（クラグリン的にはこちらがいい）だが、ケンタウリ人が自分の肩と腰を使って後ろからクラグリンを壁に強く押しつける際に増加した重量によって、この話は引き延ばされる。クラグリンは、簡単には負けを認めない。これ以上、自分自身に負けを認めさせはしない。こんなのは、もう嫌だ。殺されようと、嫌だ。  
ケンタウリ人が不快げに鼻を鳴らし、ほんの少し体を離す。「俺がその痩せこけた尻に何かをしたがるとでも？」  
このままでは自分の血で窒息しかねないとなって、ついにクラグリンはナイフを落とす。  
ケンタウリ人が彼を離す。だが、クラグリンの脇腹を強かに殴り、地面に転がす。ついでとばかりに、股間も何度か蹴りつけられる。  
最後には、クラグリンは体を丸めて啜り泣きながら吐いてしまう。  
「確かにモノはついてるようだ。度胸もある」とケンタウリ人が言う。「だが、ここで止めておくんだな」  
クラグリンは四つん這いになってもがく。気道から血を吐き出し、目の下にある傷から血を拭う。クラグリンのナイフを二本ともベルトに挟んで、ケンタウリ人がじっと彼を見つめる。  
「見たところ、おまえは俺の喉を裂いて金を奪おうとした。このイカした靴も」  
クラグリンは何も答えない。  
「これが最初じゃねぇな」と男は続ける。「おまえは地元のガキだ。いい取引先があるんだろ」  
クラグリンは何とか片方の肩だけすくめる。  
「とぼけるな」とケンタウリ人が目を狭める。「おまえはヤリ手だ。そのでっかい青い目を使って、俺でさえ路地裏に引っ張りこんだ。盗品のバイヤーを二人は知っている。ひょっとしたら三人。そいつらを競わせろ。おまえにも報酬をやる」  
クラグリンは体を固くする。男の言う通りだった。  
ケンタウリ人が微笑む。「俺もここらでビジネス・チャンスがありそうなんだ。だからよ、おまえの顔馴染みを紹介しちゃくれねぇか。そうしたら、このちょっとした誤解はお互い水に流すってことになるかもだぜ」  
これこそが、礼儀正しくもクラグリンがラヴェジャーズの少尉ヨンドゥ・ウドンタと知り合った経緯だ。  
  
クラグリンの顔は見るも無残で、小便をしても真っ直ぐには飛ばない。彼は赤灯地区のフルツアーを行い、ウドンタの望み通りの相手を紹介する。教えられなければ、出入口さえわからないあのトンネルにも案内した。促されるままに、前回治安官が踏み込んだ経緯や、上流階級の者がスラム街まで出向いてハイになる場所、スリーポーク外科医院裏の下水管が港からまで最下部まで真っ直ぐに走っている仕組みなどを話して聞かせる。  
ウドンタを恐れたからではない。まあ、恐れてはいたが。ただ、これまで自分がこんなにも多くのことを知っているとは思いもしなかった。

「飯は自分で食えよ」  
ホテルの部屋までついて行っても大丈夫だとクラグリンに信じさせたのは、ウドンタの、このたった一言だったのかもしれない。男はクラグリンを蹴り飛ばして以降、一度も彼に触れようとはしなかった。だから大丈夫だ。クラグリンが床に直に座る一方で、ウドンタは干し肉のような物を嚙みながらベッドの上に座り、街のホログラム地図をスクロールしつつ、運搬用シュートについて質問を寄越す。  
悪い部屋じゃない。ウドンタは金を持っている。きっと大物だ──上流階級の連中とは違うにしても、只者じゃない。要注意人物ってやつだ。  
「どんな[[rb:風 > ふう]]なんだ」地図の格子線に顔を突っ込んで、クラグリンは意を決して尋ねる。ウドンタが妙な顔で彼を見返す。潰れた鼻のおかげで、上手く喋れなかったのだろうと思い、改めてはっきりと声にする。「上の方。ホロ番組で見るのと同じ？」  
妙な顔をしたまま、ウドンタは地図に視線を戻す。「クソ溜めだ。ここよりはマシだがな。いいか、それでもクソはクソだ。変わりゃしねぇ」  
クラグリンは黙って座り、ウドンタの言ったことを考える。ふと部屋が揺れる。揺れは日付サイクルの切り替わりと同時に止まり、上層階から冷たい空気が送り込まれ始める。ウドンタは暫く仕事を続け、それから靴を脱ぐ。コートも脱ぐと、クラグリンに投げつける。  
「血をつけるんじゃねぇぞ」  
ウドンタがランプを消しても、クラグリンは、ぼんやりとそのコートを見つめたままでいる。窓の格子から街の灯りが差し込むせいで、明るさは大して違わない。  
「何か盗んでみろ」横になって腕を組み、ウドンタが言う。「殺すからな」  
ただの脅しにしてはシンプル過ぎる。寝床ならあると言おうかとクラグリンは思うが、実際のところは、エンダーレイが行方知れずになってから殆ど家には帰っていない。大抵は温かいスチーミー二杯で夜をやり過ごしている。ウドンタのコートを肩にかけてみると、それは重たく、暖かく、機械油と噛み煙草のような匂いがする。壁に寄りかかった方が楽には違いないが、彼は床にうつ伏せになり、多少息がしやすいように怪我がマシな側に頭を傾ける。これなら、血は床に落ちる。  
そのサイクルを同じ姿勢のままで眠り、次の日も、また次の日も同じ格好で眠る。合間にウドンタを連れて余所者が入れないエリアを含めた地区内全域をまわり、ウドンタが警備装置に細工する先々で見張り役を務めた。ホテルで三度目に目覚めたとき、丁度ウドンタが外から戻ってきたところだった。  
クラグリンは、はっとして起き上がる。ウドンタが外出したことにさえ気づかなかった。  
ウドンタはクラグリンを無視する。ベッドの下に両腕を差し入れて、ベッドフレームに縛り付けておいたとみえるブラスター銃を取り外す。次に照明器具のネジを外して、中からクレジット・スティックを取り出す。そして、クラグリンからもコートを取り上げる。クラグリンは寒さの中に放置される。  
「仕事が終わった」とウドンタが言う。「これ以上、このクソ溜めに長居をするつもりはねぇ」  
「へえ」とクラグリンは言う。馬鹿みたいな返答だ。寝ぼけているせいだと自分でも思う。そして、何だか腹を蹴られたような気持になる。  
ウドンタが背中のホルスターにブラスター銃をしまい、上からコートを羽織る。ポケットを叩いて、必要な物は全て揃ったとばかりに満足げな顔をする。通信機を手に再びドアへと向かい、肩越しに振り向きもしない。  
「おまえ、来るのか来ないのか、どっちだ」  
男の背中を一瞬以上見つめてから、クラグリンは立ち上がり、彼の後ろを追いかけた。

***

一族の者を殺してはいけない。クラグリンはそう信じるよう育てられてきた。しかし、率いる者がいなければ、一族は一族たり得ない。したがって、襲撃の最中にフレラ船長が都合よく死んでくれたとき、クラグリンは彼女の体が冷たくなるより先に、ヴィー中尉の後ろに回り込んで、中尉の腎臓と腎臓の間を刺した。  
ナイフを引き抜いたクラグリンの手には血が飛び散っている。醜い呻き声を上げて、ヴィー中尉が床に前のめりに倒れる。そこにいる中尉の仲間が報復としてクラグリンの腹を裂くよりも、中尉を衛生兵の下に運ぶことを優先しさえすれば、おそらく助かるだろう。  
船室の反対側で、見逃しかねないほどの一瞬、ヨンドゥの顔に驚きの表情が過る。次には、半ば歯を剥き出しにして笑う。  
「おっと。どうやら俺に一票入ったようだな」

そして、地獄の扉が開かれる。

ヨンドゥ一派は早期にブリッジを占拠して保持したが、危ういところだった。争い合う五つの派閥を納得させ一つにまとめるのに、四日に渡る非常に醜い戦いが必要だった。肩にブラスター銃による穴を開けられたままダクトを這い回ったクラグリンの四日間。賄賂と脅迫が行き交った四日間。廊下に血が飛び散り、コンソールを汚した血がクラグリンの爪の下で赤く渇き、口の中で腐った味しかしなかった四日間。  
五日目までに六人のラベジャーが死に、二十人以上が重傷を負った。その他にも、爆弾をしかけて、十万ユニットの価値がある積荷を吹き飛ばすばかりか、隔壁に穴を開けるところだった三人がその愚かさゆえに営倉の中で処刑を待っている。ヨンドゥは公に船を引き継ぎ、そしてどういうわけか、クラグリンと二人、最終的に備品倉庫の中でファックする事態に落ち着く。  
それは、まるで図ったかのように起こった。クラグリンがヨンドゥの背中を軽く叩き、にやりと笑った次の瞬間には、彼の手はヨンドゥの首筋まで這い上がり、赤茶けた染みを残している。そのまた次の瞬間には、二人してクローゼットの中へとよろめき、クラグリンはヨンドゥとどうにかなりたくて堪らず、ほとんど息さえできない。  
彼に向かって、ヨンドゥが柔らかく擦れた笑い声を上げる。「俺が船長になった途端に、俺のモノをしゃぶりたいってのか。俺が船長になるまでは……そこは譲れなかったってわけか、ボーイ？」  
気が付くと、クラグリンは棚に背中を預けている。扉の閉まる音がする。ヨンドゥの手が彼の腰に触れるほんの手前まできている。  
「おめぇに触ったら、俺を切るか」  
クラグリンは首を横に振る。心を高鳴らせながらヨンドゥのシャツを掴む。長い間、感じることのなかった切望を腹の底に覚え、たちまちに股間が硬くなる。そのせいでクラクラさせられる。  
「うーん」  
「うーんだと？」ヨンドゥが更に体を近づけてくる。より重く、温かく。ヨンドゥは汗と蒸留酒のようないい匂いがして、息がクラグリンの耳元に熱い。「ヴィーにやったみてぇに、その使い古しのデカいナイフを俺の腹に突き刺しゃしねぇだろうな？」  
クラグリンは鼻で笑う。ヨンドゥに体を擦りつけて、その感触にうっとりと目を閉じる。  
「いいえ、サー」  
「いい子だ」と言ってから、ヨンドゥの唇がクラグリンの唇に激しく重ねられる。それから先は、二人ともしばらく他に言葉はない。

***

空は全体的に淡い緑色で、太陽がゆっくりと夕暮れに向かって沈んでいくと同時に、地平線が僅かに明るいピンク色に染まる。あるいは、日の出かもしれない。ベロベロに酔っているクラグリンには、まともに状況が把握できない。  
おまけに、頭を持ち上げて他に時間を示すものを探すこともできない。まあ、その気もないのだが。床は冷たくて気持ちがいいし、頭上で歪んで揺れる天窓と違って安定している。視界の端にヨンドゥの足が見える。おそらく残りの部分もくっついているはずだ。息はしている。鼾というほどではないが、うたた寝をしているのかもしれない。  
普段クラグリンは泥酔するまで飲まない。配給の酒は飲むし、必要とあれば、時々は多少のハッパを吸ったり、スチーミーを飲んだりもするが、一等航海士の務めとしてパーティーが度を越したときのために頭をクリアに保つようにしている。けれど、今現在ここは船の中ではないし、おまけに、今が日暮れなのか明け方なのかによって違うが、あと一日かそこらは戻らなくてもよかった。  
時折、惑星上や宇宙港で使い切れないほどの大金を持っていると──彼ら自身の口座にか、他人の口座からかにしろ──ヨンドゥは決まって一番豪華なホテルを探してクラグリンを連れて行く。クラグリンも同じことをする。船での生活に不満はない。食べ物も飲み物も十分にあるし、水道設備も整っているし、船員それぞれにベッドだってある。  
正直に言うと、クラグリンはヨンドゥが真っ白に輝く部屋や地上百階からの眺めに興味があるとは思わない。ただ上品連中を怒らせるのが好きなだけだ。彼らがチェックインをしようとする際に、慇懃無礼な支配人が渋れば渋るほど、二人は高価で壊れやすい、あらゆる家具の上で、より騒々しくファックして終わるのだ。  
「あの酒、どこいった？」  
頭にかかった霞を通して、ヨンドゥの声がふらりと聞こえ、クラグリンはゆっくりと瞬きをする。  
少し時間をかけながらも、酒瓶らしき物を指先で探り当てる。  
横向きに寝直して、瓶の口を巧みに唇に挟んで一口飲む。何というのかクラグリンには発音さえできないその酒は、ドライな甘さで、舌に触れると小さな気泡が生まれる。客室には無料ボトルが一本ついていた。ベッドでヤリまくって喉が渇いた後、追加でもう一本注文した。それから風呂でヤリまくった後にも、やたらに小っちゃなステーキと一緒にもう一本。更に、ヨンドゥが素っ裸のままドアで応対していた記憶がぼんやりとある。これがその四本目なのかもしれない。  
ヨンドゥが彼の頭に蹴りを入れる。「よこせ」  
クラグリンは一呻きしつつ、ごろりと転がる。ミュートにしたポルノチャンネルがまだ流しっぱなしになっており、壁一面に乱交シーンが映し出されている。酒瓶を慎重に持ち、肘をつきながら数フィートを這う。ペニスは萎んでヒリつき、乾いた精液と潤滑剤とでまだベタついている。一日で三回ヤルには年を取り過ぎたのかもしれない。いや、一晩でか。どっちでもいいけれど。  
クラグリンは酒瓶をヨンドゥに渡す。飲み干すのはこの男だ。  
「なあ」とクラグリンは声をかける。耳の間で思考が重く渦巻く。  
瓶を振って最後の一滴まで終わらせてから、ヨンドゥは部屋の反対側にそれを勢いよく投げる。床に着地した酒瓶が派手な破裂音を立てる。ちゃんと割れるガラスだ。上等な酒かを判断するには、これが一番だ。  
「なあってば」とクラグリンが再び声を上げる。  
ヨンドゥが腹を掻く。「何だよ」  
何を言おうとしていたのだろう。クラグリンは思い出せない。顔をしかめる。それから顔を上げ、ようやく思い出す。  
「俺、ここに住んでた」  
「そっか？」とヨンドゥが言う。「どうりで見覚えのあるクソ溜めだと思ったぜ」  
他にも何か言おうとしたが、クラグリンはヨンドゥが一人悦に入っているときの、いつもの表情に目をやってしまい気が逸らされる。  
「ボーイ。何だよ、そのアホ面は」  
クラグリンは肩をすくめる。彼からしてみたら、自分がどんな顔をしているのかさえ感じられないのだから、これは不当な言い草だ。自分は真剣にヨンドゥを見つめているのだから、真面目な顔をしているはずなのに。  
「あんたの目、本当に綺麗だ」とクラグリンは口にする。  
ヨンドゥが唇を歪め、ゾっとしたように彼を見上げる。クラグリンはフンと鼻を鳴らして笑いそうになるが、大事なことなのだと口元を引き結ぶ。  
「マジで言ってるんだ」と真剣に言う。身振り手振りで強調しようとして、ひっくり返りそうになる。「あんたの目が一等綺麗だ。天使たちみたいだ」  
「何みたいだって──？おめぇは本物の馬鹿野郎だな。天使なんか見たことあんのかよ」そう言い、ヨンドゥはクラグリンの肩をバシンと叩く。  
クラグリンは再び鼻を鳴らし、ただ満面の笑みを浮かべる。そして、暗闇の中の赤い目へと思いを傾ける。温かな両腕にも。彼らの船が軌道上のどこかで待っていて、あの大きな空がどこまでも続いていることにも。  
「ああ、見たことある」とクラグリンは答える。  
だが、馬鹿にされた腹いせに、ヨンドゥの胸に顔を埋め、涎を垂らして眠り込んでやる。やがて警備員がやって来て二人を部屋から追い出すまでは──。

END


End file.
